


Thank Merlin for Baby Nifflers

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Eventual Communication, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Creature Specialist Harry Potter, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, baby magical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: “I don’t know what to do, Ron! Draco’s everywhere I turn!”“I dunno, mate.” Weasley sounds like he’s got a mouth full of food. “Talk to him?”“I can’t do this anymore! Did youseehim yesterday?”Slurp.“He’s my Auror partner. I see the tosser every day.”Harry sighs exasperatedly. “No- that’s not what I meant.”His voice grows increasingly distressed. “He comes into the creature shelter to play with my kneazle kittens, and that’s all fine! Then he looks at me with his big grey eyes and little hesitant smile, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to be happy, and it’s too much!”Oh.Draco pauses at the door. He thought that Harrylikedseeing him everyday(sometimes multiple times a day), but clearly he was mistaken.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159
Collections: January 2021





	Thank Merlin for Baby Nifflers

Special magical creatures that help Aurors relax after grueling and stressful cases? _Merlin,_ yes. Harry’s the Calming Creature Specialist who runs this department, and Draco’s been coming in regularly for the last few months.

As usual, Draco’s heart pounds as he approaches the entrance. So maybe— _maybe_ —he’s developed some _feelings_ for the git, alright? And maybe— _maybe_ , he thinks—Harry feels the same.

Then he hears two infuriatingly familiar voices from inside:

“I don’t know what to do, Ron! Draco’s everywhere I turn!”

“I dunno, mate.” Weasley sounds like he’s got a mouth full of food. “Talk to him?”

“I can’t do this anymore! Did you _see_ him yesterday?”

 _Slurp._ “He’s my partner. I see the tosser every day.”

Harry sighs exasperatedly. “No- that’s not what I meant.”

His voice grows increasingly distressed. “He comes into the creature shelter to play with my kneazle kittens, and that’s all fine! Then he looks at me with his big grey eyes and little hesitant smile, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to be happy, and it’s too much!”

 _Oh._ A cold weight settles in Draco’s chest. He pauses at the door. Well, he thought that Harry _liked_ seeing him everyday ~~(sometimes multiple times a day)~~ , but clearly he was mistaken.

And yes, perhaps Draco _does_ have a difficult time allowing himself to be happy; it’s _hard_ , after everything, but he really thought that Harry understood, but clearly Draco’s been irritating him and he should just leave, _leave now,_ and really, what did he expect—

 _Squeesh!_ The door creaks open under the weight of his palm.

Two pairs of wide eyes stare at him.

Weasley chokes on his clam chowder. “Erm”—he turns to Harry—“looks like you have a visitor.” He slaps Harry quite soundly on the back. “I’ll head out.”

Weasley grins easy at Draco as he leaves, “Nice job today, Malfoy.”

Draco nods, forces a smile. Turns to Harry.

The tips of Harry’s ears are bright red. He smiles sheepishly. “Did you uh... hear any of that?” He rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the floor.

Draco swallows painfully and puts on a mask of utter disinterest. He scoffs, “Yes, Potter. Although I wish you’d have told me.”

The git looks up. His mouth tugs up at the corners. “Yeah?”

Why does he look so... _hopeful?_ Probably’s thrilled that Draco’ll no longer come around. Draco fixes him with a hard scowl, “If I’d known, I would have stopped coming.”

“Oh...” Harry’s grin falters. The skin on his knuckles pales as his grip on his _“Thank Merlin for Baby Nifflers”_ cup tightens. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 _What?_ “Well, it’s pretty bloody uncomfortable knowing that you fucking hate it when I come here.” Draco laughs harshly. “ _Merlin,_ Harry, I honestly thought we were past that, but— why the _fuck_ are you laughing?”

Harry’s eyes soften. “ _Draco_.” He grins. “I fucking _love_ it when you come here.”

He chuckles self-deprecatingly, “I was telling Ron that I didn't know how much longer I could go without asking you to dinner.” His cheeks tinge red as he watches Draco.

Heat rushes to Draco’s head. His voice is gruff. “Oh.” He looks at a thoroughly embarrassed Harry and feels a genuine smile form. “I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://placate-flakeout.tumblr.com/post/640849397268234240/drarrymicrofic-prompt-guest-special-magical) on tumblr for the tumblr drarry microfic prompt: guest
> 
> I’m definitely contemplating turning this into a longer fic! I think it could be really sweet and fun 💚


End file.
